Olicity at the beach
by marytagus
Summary: Felicity wanted to come to the beach Oliver would have rather not come but now he was enjoying it more than he expected. But then Felicity asks a question and then he does a mistake unaware that it was a wrong doing.


"Oliver…"

"Hmmm" He was relaxing, enjoying the sunny day at the beach just by having her right by his side but this was turning out to be a massive shock to his senses as he never expected it to be.

When, that very morning, she asked to come to the beach he couldn't say no. It had been weeks since they lived a few minutes ride from the sea shore and he always was able to avoid it but now… he had no reason to refuse except explain to her he hated the beach. It brought him back to the Island, to an Oliver he wanted to forget. But she was so excited to go he just couldn't say no. And now here he was, and the beach was growing on him.

He was enjoying the sun, the sound of children squealing happy when the waves of cold water came and touched their feet, the scream's of the young boys playing volleyball, the ball tapping on their hands and then there was her. She was just perfect in a bikini, he enjoyed the little pleasure it was to drive his hands all over her skin spreading the sun blocker and to feel her tiny hands doing just the same to him. It was turning out to be a wonderful day.

"His Nyssa your wife for real?" Felicity's question brought him back from his reverie, worse than if someone just had fired a rocket right next to him.

All the world around him just stop, there was only her question hanging in the air, spinning in his head.

"It doesn't matter Felicity?" He didn't know where he manage to conjure the strength to speak.

"She his." Her tone was acceptance and recognition.

Both the tone she used and the acceptance made him angry.

"Not to me."

"I was referring to the law."

"Still no. I'm a US citizen, living in the US by US law."

Felicity stayed quiet for a while. Processing, he figured, and he started going back to the happy mood he was before.

"By League law tough, she´s your wife."

What could he say? He wouldn't lie, not to her. Not on this.

"Yes."

If he had known Ra's plans were going to end up with him marrying Nyssa he would have put the dissolution of their marriage in to the deal he made with Malcolm but the thought never crossed his mind, and, truth be told, he never expected to get out of it alive.

"For the League I'm your mistress then?"

Why did she even was talking about this? He wasn't Nyssas's husband period.

"I'm not in the League anymore."

"Malcolm set you free?"

"Yes."

He didn't want Oliver messing up his plans, he figured. He didn't believe Malcolm would do anything that wasn't for his advantage, ever.

He was tired of this conversation about something he considered over and done with.

"You hungry?"

"I'm starving."

Happy she was willing to consider the conversation over, Oliver was already pulling the bag to get the food out.

"While you set things up here I'll go buy some cold drinks."

He watch her walking to the beach bar, not far away from them, for a while but then watching her relaxed stroll in the sand, in her bikini and body all shiny from the sun touching her skin was giving him too many ideas, all unfitted to act upon on a public beach, and he focus on the task of taking everything out of the bag to the cloth he just set.

Wishing to make everything look perfect he set the small plates and silver ware. Some people would say it was ridiculous to set a mini table on the beach over a cloth but not Oliver. He considered they both deserved to enjoy his food in the best way possible and a plate, a fork and a knife were a necessity for it to happen. He was happily setting everything to perfection when he heard Felicity.

"Oliver…" he was on his feet as soon has he heard her scream, his eyes searching the surrounding's for whatever danger was upon her.

He saw her walking fast towards him but he couldn't see anything, any reason for her to be upset and running.

"What have you done?"

Him? What had he done? His mind was blank as she drooped their drinks in the sand exchanging them for her tablet.

"Please be okay… please boot already."

She exhaled like she had been holding her breath for the longest time when the tablet screen lit. And then she turned to him.

"Oliver I could you? How could you leave my tablet on the sand."

"Sand it's not water, Felicity."

She squinted at him "Sand his just as bad, Oliver."

"For our drinks definitely."

She look at where the tablet once stood and where the drinks where now just a mush pile on gooey sand.

"I guess it was a bad idea to ask the guy to open the bottles." She bit her lower lip and looked at him "But you shouldn't have put my tablet on the sand. Sand can damage the circuits on the motherboard if it gets inside."

He kneel back in front of her and framed her face with his hands.

"Now I know, before I didn't. Or I would have been more careful, Felicity."

She smiled "Sorry for the yelling then."

He smiled back at her then grazed her lips with his just before kissing her.

"We have to go back and get another round of drinks though."

"Can you do it this time?"

He was keen on seeing her walk back to the beach bar.

"If you finish setting the food sure I'll go."

Oliver heard her sigh and hid his smile. He knew her so well.

"No, I'll go."

And has he got to see her stroll her way through the sand with her golden pink skin, body hardly covered by the bikini and the signature mark ponytail, he could only think of how lucky he was.


End file.
